ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Storybrooke
About Storybrooke Info here... Notable Places City Hall A tall, faded building towards the town line. Includes: Mayor's Office * Of Mayor Regina Mills. Editorial Office * Of Daily Mirror Editor Sidney Glass. Law Firm * Of Attorney Rhett Brand & Paralegal Megan Emerson. Court Room * Of Judge Charles Paris. Town Square Just outside of city hall, on mainstreet. Includes: Police Station * Of Sheriff Emma Swan, Deputy Christopher Greene, and Officer Alexander Rose. :: Formerly of Sheriff Graham Humbert. Fire Station * Of fireman Gabriel Fenrir & trainee Garrett Knight. Post Office * Of postman Connor Bassett. Clocktower Library * Of Head Librarian Arabelle French. Arabelle's apartment is in the upper floor. Main Street The first street you hit when entering Storybrooke. Includes: The Pet Shelter * Of volunteers David Nolan & Mia Rhodes. Therapy Center * Of therapist Archie Hopper. Storybrooke General Hospital * Head Doctor: Dr. Whale. An asylum is in the basement, run by psychologist Quinton Black. NPCs: Two unnamed nurses. One night nurse (a harsh woman, nicknamed Ratched), and a timid day nurse. Granny's Bed & Breakfast *Owned and run by Widow Lucas and her granddaughter, Ruby Lucas. The Laundromat *Owned by the Hua Family, run by Magnolia Hua. Exploded in early November 2013. Housing District Where most the main residents of Storybrooke have homes. Shopping District On mainstreet and side streets connecting. Includes: Arpeggios * All Around Music Store, Owned and run by Melody Taversen. Buckle-Them-Boots * Shoe Store, owned and run by Kieran O'Mian. Crafts & More * Craft Supplies & Fabric Store, owned by Lainie Torr, run with sales clerk, Aya Fleur-Lis. Crowning Glory Spa & Salon * Owned and run by Cassandra Punzelli with daughter hairstylist, Stephanie Punzelli. Diamond Dust Jewelers * Jewelery & Repair Store, owned by (one of the Seven Dwarves,) run by sales clerk, Kaika Mahine. Dark Star Pharmacy * Drug Store, owned and run by Tom Clark. Game of Thorns Florist * Owned and run by Moe French, and florist / sales clerk, Marnie Bard. Modern Fashions * Upscale clothing Store, owned and run by Belinda Thorne, with assistant Anastasia England. Mr. Gold's Pawnshop * Antiquities & Pawnshop, owned and run by Mr. Gold. Next door to the Frosty Ice Cream Parlor. Outdoor Depot * Camping, Hunting & Building Supplies Store, run by Ian Small, Eddie Vale, and Melvin Lotts. Tesla's Bookstore * New & Used Book Store, owned and run by Nicholas Tesla. Dining District The places in Storybrooke where people go to eat. Andersen's Market * Grocery Store, ran by Crystal Andersen. Dave's Fish & Chips * Seafood Restaurant, owned and ran by Dave Mathiasen. Herakles' Authentic Greek * Greek Restaurant, owned by the annoymous Mr. Katsaros, with waiter Harvey Katsaros. Frosty Ice Cream Parlor * Owned and ran by Jackson Winters. Next door to Gold's Pawnshop. Storybrooke Bakery * Ran by Cassidy Ginni, with Jr. Assistant Drew Baker (child, age 11). Storybrooke Coffee House * Ran by Barista Eleanor Faye. The Candy Ballon * Candy Store, owned and ran by Adelaide Tchaikovsky. Tony's Italian * Italian Restaurant, owned and ran by Tony, with pizza delivery man, Josh Williams. Entertainment District What people can do around town for 'fun.' Includes: The Penny Arcade * Doesn't actually cost a penny; owned and ran by Stephen Baum. The Rabbit Hole * Bar & Nightcub, owned by Jefferson Powers. Bartenders: Benjamin O'Hare & Idelle Murchen. Waitress: Alicia Carroll. Busser/Dishwasher: Doreen Pierce. Freelance Preformers: Evan Esce & Beatrice White. DJ: Jean Henson. Hookah Lounge Manager: Abbott Solomon. Mirages Lounge * Strip Club, owned and run by Javier Vizier. Dancers: Jessica Bedouin & Cadence Dame. Bouncer: Mira Paz. The Dance Studio *Ballet Dance Instructor: Roger Lune. Outskirts of Town Everything a little further away from the main town. Includes: The Wharf * Ran by Walter Crooke and dock cleaner, Lee Bucannon. Holloway Farms * An estate with orchards, crops, farm and stables. Owned by Victoria Holloway. Stable Manager: Coraline Livia. Stable Keeper: Amalia Kirin. Farmhands: Brendon Thatcher & Terrence Page. Forest Cabin * On the edge of Storybrooke's forest. Home of Jacqueline and Christopher Greene. Grey Estate * Home of Jefferson Powers and Emma Swan. Lake & Aviary * Bird Aviary & Lake. Run by Lyra Lake. Church & Nunnery * Of Pastor Elias Tucker and Mother Superior Evangeline Star. Nuns: Jennie Periwinkle & Pixie Martel. NPCs: A very large and manly nun, Sister Jordan. Cemetery & Mortician * Ran by Kornel Lich, with blackmarket runner and groundskeeper, Rayleigh Pelydryn. Toll Bridge & River * Graffitti'd sign reads T ® O L L BRIDE. The bridge across the main river and into the forest. Category:Realms Category:All Places